


Can You Hear Me?

by House_Arotrin, Mysterie



Category: Phantasy Star Online 2
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_Arotrin/pseuds/House_Arotrin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: This is a companion piece to the final chapter & epilogue of "Phantasy Star: Exodus" by Mysterie
Relationships: Kaori/Wil, Wilhelm & Guardian
Kudos: 1





	Can You Hear Me?

I missed my chance. I had the opportunity to tell her how I felt and potentially sway her mind to fight to see the future, and I blew it. It was my fault, I was silent when I should have spoken up, and as a result felt like the blood of the Guardian would be on my hands. If I had done just one thing differently, then maybe the future I was walking toward could have been avoided, a future without the first love I had in this dimension.

\----------

‘I’m calling out but can you hear me?’

\----------

As the words to Quna’s song came through my mind, Xiao’s voice quickly snapped me back into reality. 

“Wilhelm, I need you to be on standby. We have broken through the Photoner forces, and I have locked your teleportation target to be the core of the Mothership. Shiva will more than likely have her strongest creation guarding it which will pose to be a hindrance to the Guardians. Soon as it appears, I will give the word, and you will go in to defend them. You are our best bet at this, as you have been the only one training for a moment such as this, aside from the Guardian herself. Be successful.” 

Xiao was not wrong. I always trained to be on the defensive in the event someone would need me to be their shield. Little did I know that my sole purpose for training would be to act as the shield that would protect the guardians of the future as they moved in to take out the goddess of destruction. I patiently waited on the gateway ship for the order to be given as the battle raged on aboard the mothership.

\---------

The sound of battle rang throughout the mothership. Kay steeled her nerve, remembering the order she had been given. The two guardians pressed forward despite the fact that they had been forced to leave behind Regius, one of the oldest of the Council of Six who had run with them for a short while in their fight to reach the core of the Mothership. Now it was just her and Matoi again… but as they sprinted toward their goal, a huge luminmech appeared and literally blocked the way. It aimed its guns at the Guardians, making going through the large foe the only option… or was it the only option? 

Xiao gave the order and I teleported down to the core of the mothership. My resonant voice could be heard in the chamber that the core was in, “Uchelgais, embodiment of my ambition… come forth from thy slumber.” I appeared in front of the guardians with my sword and shield at the ready to protect them right as the guns were fired. Both hits exploded on impact with the shield, and I did not give a single inch. Once the smoke settled, I looked over my shoulder at Kay and Matoi. 

“Kay, Matoi, go on. Leave this one to me, I will distract him so you can press onward. Go safeguard the future, I will hold the line in the present.” I readied my sword for battle as Matoi tried to protest but was interrupted by Kay. Right as they started running to go around the colossal luminmech, I used my war cry to quickly grab its attention.

Before my vision was blocked by the mech again, I made eye contact with Kay and flashed a quick smile before beginning my battle with the mech. I should have said it then… but again I failed to like I did at the previous opportunity. It was the last time I would ever get to see her. Her voice I would never hear again, her company I would never get to enjoy again. 

I was not strong enough attack-wise to destroy it, but I was able to defend against it and withstand whatever it would throw at me. It was a battle of endurance, how long could I last in an otherwise unwinnable scenario? 

It felt like hours had passed. I could barely stand, in fact I collapsed onto the floor as the mech prepared to attack. I had enough energy to attack once. "If I am to go down like this… I will be the last thing you'll see in your existence." I said, tossing my shield aside as I readied my sword. 

It was then that all the luminmechs just… ceased to move. They shut down, and that was it. Had we won? We were forced back to the gateway ships via an abyss level order. 

Shiva had been defeated, but why did it still feel like I was the one who lost? 

Kay, the Guardian that all of ARKS had looked up to, had sacrificed herself to save us all. But it felt like a part of me had died.

\----------

'...through my heart, and the hope that we'll meet again…' 

I longed for something I could never have another chance at having. Another line of Quna's song flowed through my mind as I punched the wall inside the Gateway ship. I could only hope for the chance to see her in the hereafter. It could have been her in the ship with me right now instead of Kaori. But deep down I knew that a piece of Kay was with her, the two were far too similar for there not to be. It still did not change the fact that her death hurt worse worse than any pain Shiva could have inflicted. 

I missed my chance. I had the opportunity to tell her how I felt and potentially sway her mind to fight to see the future, and I blew it. It was my fault, I was silent when I should have spoken up, and as a result felt like the blood of the Guardian was on my hands. If I had done just one thing differently, then maybe the future I was walking toward could have been avoided, a future without the first love I had in this dimension.

'..."Sayonara" won't be our final breath…'

\----------

As soon as I returned home from the battle, exhausted and hardly able to stand, my tablet gave the message notification. I looked at it, and saw it was from Kay. It said…

~Dear Wilhelm,

If you’re reading this right now then my plan has worked. Everything is as it should be. However, this will be the last time you hear from me. I’m taking her with me. Back to a world where we came from. The world without photons... it’s the best option really and the only way to be certain she will never be a threat ever again. It won’t solve the issue with falspawn, but at least this way The Profound Darkness is truly gone. It can’t come back ever again... and you have your future to look forward to.

I wish you and Kaori a happy life. Stay just as you are Wil. You were my reason to fight, just as you are her reason now. Farewell my friend.

K~

Kaori stood behind me as I read the message. The diamond ring gently glistened in the evening light.

\--------

'I'm thanking you, but can you hear me…'

\--------


End file.
